Aquello
by Tarma Jones
Summary: Michiru es una brillante y hermosa estudiante de intercambio que viaja a USA, es una joven solitaria pero un día algo horrible corta con esa soledad y ella comenzará a vivir un verdadero suplicio. Basado en una Creepypasta contada por Ángel David Revilla (Dross).


**AQUELLO**

Michiru Kaiō era una muchacha hermosa, de tez blanca, cabello ondulado color aguamarino el cual le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, ojos azules y una esbelta silueta.

Pero era muy solitaria y desde hacía poco se había mudado a una de las grandes ciudades de Estados Unidos, ella nació en Japón y había viajado para una asignatura de intercambio por la Universidad y eligió América como destino, era una chica culta, inteligente y talentosa, así que a nivel académico todo marchaba bien.

El problema era su vida social, ella se sentía muy sola y nunca le fue fácil socializar con la gente en su ciudad natal, porque era muy retraída y cerrada a pesar de tener un muy buen corazón, siempre prevaleció en ella el temor a ser rechazada; pero la naturaleza la había hecho así como era ella, igual o más inteligente que muchas de las personas que durante toda su vida la rodearon.

Un día mientras estaba en su dormitorio muy modesto en la gran ciudad, escuchando todos los ruidos de la avenida, de los coches e inclusive de la gente a lo lejos, ella se había metido a Internet para intentar encontrar amigas y amigos, una pareja con quien pasar el tiempo, con quien compartir cosas, alguien con quien satisfacer las necesidades que todo ser humano tenía, la de amar y ser amada.

Pero no tuvo éxito porque ella no era buena socializando, era pura de corazón y una excelente mujer pero… estaba sola, continuó a los largo de los días buscando gente en la web y en la Universidad pero solo pudo concretar un par de encuentros casuales, muy poco para lo que ella pretendía.

Hasta que un día, una muchacha ingresó al mismo curso que ella, como estudiante de intercambio también, la chica era bien atractiva y de buena figura, cabello corto color castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo tono.

Apenas llegó el fin de la primera clase de la jornada, la chica se acercó a Michiru quien estaba leyendo unos apuntes, ésta la vio y le sonrió. Durante la clase había visto en ella una nueva oportunidad de entablar una amistad pero se sentía nerviosa porque no sabía si podría lograrlo y ahora, tenía la chance de intentarlo.

\- Hola, ¿hablas inglés o japonés? – preguntó la muchacha a la de cabello aguamarino

\- Hablo ambos idiomas – respondió Michiru tímidamente

\- Que bien, ¿eres japonesa, verdad? –

\- Claro, nací en Sapporo –

\- Excelente, permíteme presentarme soy Haruna, Haruna Jones – se presentó la muchacha con una sonrisa que le da algo de confianza a Michiru

\- Soy Michiru Kaiō, es un placer conocerte –

\- Oye relájate, ¿te incomoda mi presencia? – preguntó Haruna frunciendo levemente el entrecejo notando el nerviosismo de la de cabello aguamarino

\- No, no es eso Haruna es que… verás… no soy buena socializando, no he podido hacer ningún amigo – respondió Michiru

\- Entiendo, bueno siempre se empieza en algún momento, no te preocupes y llámame Haru – dijo la chica

\- Te lo agradezco Haru, me llama la atención que tengas nombre japonés, tú no eres japonesa –

\- Mis padres son de aquí de Estados Unidos pero viven en Japón desde hace muchos años, así que nací y me crié en Tokio, vine como estudiante de intercambio –

\- Ohh ya veo que bien, ahora entiendo porqué me preguntaste si hablaba japonés o ingles – contestó Michiru notando como se iba sintiendo cada vez más en confianza con Haruna

Los días fueron pasando, la relación entre ambas chicas fue mejorando, la amistad y la confianza fueron afianzándose y haciéndose más fuertes los lazos, en clases ambas pasaban cada vez más tiempo juntas.

Pero cuando Michiru regresaba a su casa, volvía esa misma sensación de soledad de siempre.

Eso cambió de manera horrible una noche, lo que le sucedería a la muchacha iba a ir más allá de las pesadillas de cualquier persona.

La chica de cabello aguamarino se despertó en medio de la noche, lo primero que hizo fue mirar el reloj eléctrico que tenía en la mesita, éste indicaba que eran más o menos las tres de la madrugada. Por lo general se despertaba solo cuando las necesidades fisiológicas se hacían presentes pero este no fue el caso, algo la despertó y en el fondo ella lo sabía, pero esa idea aún no tenía en su mente, el suficiente asidero como para levantarse y ver qué era exactamente, así que se durmió de vuelta.

Lo cual no impidió que a la mañana durante el desayuno, recordara el extraño episodio meditando en el asunto, el día pasó como cualquier otro entre clases y la compañía de su ya mejor amiga Haru, al llegar la noche siguiente se fue a dormir y algo la volvió a despertar. Solo que esta vez, ella no pudo volverse a dormir porque ese algo que la despertó estaba en el pasillo, tenía la puerta entreabierta y sabía que "eso" estaba allá.

Así que se decidió y se quitó las sabanas de encima, puso los pies en la alfombra y se levantó, encendió la luz de la lámpara en su mesita y corrió hasta la pared para a continuación prender la luz del cuarto y abrir la puerta con mucho cuidado, pero nada estaba ahí.

A pesar de no encontrar a nadie afuera de su cuarto, ella estaba asustada y el corazón le latía tan fuerte que parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho y luego de hacer una rápida inspección por la casa se volvió a acostar, esta vez le costó mucho más volverse a dormir.

Al día siguiente, su jornada en la universidad se desarrolló como cualquier otro, cumplía con las clases del día y en cada rato libre estaba con Haruna, pero en su memoria había quedado lo que ocurrió la noche anterior.

\- Día pesado hoy, ¿no te parece? – comentó la muchacha de cabello castaño oscuro

\- Si, fue pesado hoy… - respondió a secas Michiru

\- Así es, pero por suerte pudimos entregar el trabajo práctico a tiempo –

\- Tienes razón, eso es lo bueno –

\- Oye Michi, ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estás bien? Te noto algo rara – preguntó Haruna notando en el semblante de su amiga y en su forma de hablar, que algo no andaba bien

\- No es nada, perdóname Haru es que anoche dormí mal, me desperté de madrugada y pasé en vela el resto de la noche – es todo lo que reveló la de cabello aguamarino

\- Entiendo, ¿Algo te preocupa? –

\- No amiga, es solo que se me cortó el sueño –

\- Ya veo, bueno ya sabes que aquí me tienes para lo que necesites, cuenta conmigo – dijo la de ojos castaños con una sonrisa y poniendo sus manos, en los hombros de Michiru

\- Lo sé, gracias Haru – respondió ella sonriendo también

Ella había decidido no decirle nada a su amiga sobre los sucesos de las noches anteriores, Haruna pensaría que se trataba de algún ladrón intentando entrar a la casa y sugeriría que se pusiera en contacto con la policía, pero la chica de cabello aguamarino presentía que no era un ladrón, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que era otra cosa, tenía en cuenta que vivía en un departamento, en una planta alta.

La noche llegó una vez más, la muchacha se fue a acostar después de prepararse para el día siguiente y volvió a dormirse, la historia de las dos noches pasadas se repitió porque la volvieron a despertar y esta vez, ese algo había abierto la puerta de su cuarto mucho más que la noche anterior y esta vez además, no se había marchado… ahora la estaba esperando ahí en el pasillo, envuelto de manera muy inteligente en la oscuridad.

Michiru se sentó en su cama y miró hacia donde sabía que tenía que mirar, hacia el mismo lugar que lo había sentido la noche anterior, en esta ocasión la luz de la luna le permitió ver el brillo de sus ojos.

La de cabello aguamarino gimió con horror y volvió a levantarse corriendo encendiendo todas la luces que había encontrado, volvió a gemir cuando encendió la luz de la pared porque así la lámpara del techo le iba a permitir ver bien qué es lo que estaba ahí… pero esa cosa desapareció. Pero no había desaparecido porque fuera cosa de la imaginación de la chica, ella lo sabía muy bien, desapareció porque fuere lo que fuere era muy rápido.

La mujer se puso a llorar inmediatamente y a razonar la situación, se preguntaba ¿A quién iba a llamar en la ciudad? solo tenía a Haruna pero en caso de hablarle por teléfono, ¿Qué le diría? ¿Ella le creería? era muy poco probable y además, eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada y debía de estar durmiendo, otra opción era telefonear a sus padres pero también la descartó rápidamente, ellos estaban en Japón y ¿Qué lograría? ¿Asustarlos? ¿Qué podrían hacer?, además tanto su amiga como sus padres tal vez pensarían que quizás ella se estaba volviendo loca, todas las opciones eran inviables así que tuvo que aguantar ese sentimiento de miedo e inseguridad que se había apoderado de ella.

Así fue como empezó otro día en la universidad con mucha trasnochada y con ojeras grandes teniendo que asistir a clases, pero a pesar de que estaba cansadísima no tenía nada de sueño y su amiga Haru al verla ya estaba preocupada.

\- Michi, ¿Te sientes bien? ¿De nuevo no pudiste dormir? – preguntó Haruna notando las ojeras de su amiga

\- No Haru… anoche la pase muy mal, me volví a despertar de madrugada y no volví a conciliar el sueño – respondió Michiru

\- Vamos amiga, ¿Qué pasa? Y no me digas que no es nada porque no te lo creeré – solicitó la de cabello castaño oscuro mirando fijamente a su amiga

\- Es… que… tengo pesadillas, horribles pesadillas y me despierto sobresaltada, luego ya no puedo volver a dormirme – mintió Michiru a su pesar

\- Comprendo pero calma, tómate una buena taza de leche tibia con miel y verás que te vuelves a dormir, las pesadillas son malos sueños pero no dejan de ser eso, solo sueños – consoló Haru a la de cabello aguamarino

\- Te lo agradezco… - contestó ella

\- Somos amigas, ya lo sabes – aseguró la de cabello corto castaño con una sonrisa

Una vez más, Michiru le había ocultado a su amiga la verdad de lo que había ocurrido anoche porque estaba segura de que no le iba a creer e iba a pensar que estaba enloqueciendo.

De esta manera transcurrió el día en medio de la vuelta de todos sus pensamientos y ella llegó a su departamento proveniente de la universidad, era ya de noche. Estando con su amiga se encontraba más calmada, pero en el presente momento la televisión era su única compañía.

Michiru volvió a meterse en la cama cruzando los dedos para que nada sucediera esa noche, el sueño la venció a pesar de que dejó el televisor encendido para contar con algo de luz, pero cuando la volvieron a despertar… la TV estaba apagada.

"Aquello" esta vez no estaba en el pasillo, estaba en una esquina de su cuarto mirando a la chica de cabello aguamarino, en esta ocasión "aquello" no se molestó en esconderse cuando ella se sentó de golpe en su cama, "aquello" se quedó ahí y fue entonces cuando ella se llevó sus frágiles manos a la boca y el terror más horrible la invadió, empezó a temblar y a reprimir las ganas de gritar, incluso de saltar de su cama y tirarse por la ventana.

"Aquello" parecía un animal, iba en cuatro patas pero, las traseras eran mucho más cortas que las de adelante y en un fugaz pensamiento, Michiru pensó: "¿Cómo puede moverse siendo tan deforme?"

La cosa era blanca y pálida sin ningún pelo, la cabeza completamente calva y grande con unos ojos enormes y completamente negros pero con un brillo ridículo y asqueroso de inteligencia, su nariz era inexistente y parecía la de un esqueleto, era un hueco triangular y la piel parecía pegada a la fuerza como si fuera una tela estirada adherida a sus huesos, la criatura era huesuda y se podía ver la superficie de sus huesos por su espalda, sus brazos y sus piernas pequeñas, la columna vertebral y las costillas se le marcaban también, parecía muy duro como tallado en roca…y miraba a Michiru con una sonrisa grande, asquerosa y peligrosa.

"Aquello" se movió lentamente en dirección a la chica de pelo aguamarino mientras ésta se acurrucaba en su cama, sentada sobre las almohadas y la criatura estiró una larga garra, una pezuña monstruosa y la usó para retirar las sabanas.

Fue entonces cuando ella comprendió que "aquello" era bastante inteligente, no solo porque había apagado el televisor preparando la escena de antemano, sino porque quería verla completa y un simple animal no hacía eso. Ahí se quedó la criatura contemplándola hasta que finalmente como el rey de la casa, se retiró… el pavor, el terror y el pánico invadieron a la muchacha que empezó a llorar pero todavía no se convencía, de llamar a alguien, a su amiga Haru, de pedir ayuda.

Al llegar la mañana recibió una llamada telefónica de sus padres y la conversación fue algo difícil para ella porque sentía ganas de gritarles que necesitaba ayuda pero por otro lado sabía que era poco probable que le creyeran, además se habían quedado en Japón y de creerle ¿Qué hubieran podido hacer?

\- _Dime hija, ¿Cómo te está yendo en los estudios? –_ Se oyó preguntar a la voz de la madre por la bocina del teléfono

 _-_ Todo va bien mamá, estoy teniendo buenos resultados – respondió la de cabello aguamarina

\- _Me alegra saber eso, te extrañamos y esperamos volver a verte aquí cuando termines de cursar las asignaturas allí –_ afirmó su progenitora

\- Claro madre, yo también los extraño –

\- _¿Has hecho amigos allí? –_

\- Solo una amiga se llama Haruna –

 _\- Qué bien hija, pero sería bueno que hicieras más –_ dijo la madre de ella

\- Lo sé pero, no se da – comentó Michiru sincerándose

\- _Debes superar tus temores y procurar relacionarte con más gente –_ aconsejó la voz de mujer por teléfono

El resto del día fue un calvario para ella pero era fin de semana y no tenía que ir a clases, finalmente la noche volvió y la de cabello aguamarino se fue a dormir.

A altas horas de la madrugada ella se volvió a despertar y "aquello" estaba en la misma esquina mirándola, se le volvió a acercar y fue entonces que con sus tres horribles pezuñas, ya que tenía tres dedos, empezó a acariciar a Michiru.

Cuando ella gemía del horror "aquello" sonreía, le gustaba asustarla y ante eso la chica intentó escapar corriendo hacia la puerta, lo cual fue un grave, grave, muy grave error.

Lo que Michiru ignoraba era que a pesar de las deformidades de la criatura y de las imposibilidades de su biología, ésta corría muy rápido, mucho más que ella y se lo hizo saber inmediatamente. Tan pronto como llegó a la puerta, la muchacha vio que la cosa se le había adelantado de alguna manera y le estaba bloqueando el camino.

Entonces "aquello" gruñó y en ese gruñido, la de cabello aguamarino supo dos cosas: primero y principal que la criatura podía hacerle mucho daño y era más fuerte que ella, segundo que "aquello" no era macho… era hembra. Acto seguido la cosa le apuntó con una de sus garras y se retiró, la muchacha abrazó su propio cuerpo con sus brazos, cayó de rodillas al suelo y empezó a llorar y a gritar, expresando una mezcla de angustia y desesperación.

Durante las siguientes noches, Michiru se sorprendió de ver que la criatura había amanecido encima de ella durmiendo, notó que su peso era muy ligero pero sus huesos eran duros y que se acurrucaba al lado de ella durante la noche, a veces se ponía encima suyo como clamando una propiedad.

En una de las noches posteriores la chica pasó bastante vergüenza porque ella quería ir al baño y había cerrado la puerta con llave, a "aquello" eso no le gustó nada y por ende, golpeó la puerta una y otra vez mientras Michiru estaba sentada en el inodoro viendo con terror y en un momento determinado la cosa abrió un boquete inmenso en la puerta valiéndose de sus pezuñas, destrozando la madera y haciéndola añicos con una facilidad terrorífica, a continuación la criatura entró al baño y se sentó mirándola con una sonrisa.

"Aquello" estaba entrenando a la muchacha de cabello aguamarino y le estaba haciendo saber, que no le gustaba para nada que cerrara la puerta o que intentara alejarse mientras estuviera en la casa.

Otro día ella volvía de la universidad perdida en sus propios pensamientos sintiéndose más sola que nunca, porque Haruna había faltado a clases ya que se sentía enferma pero… Michiru sintió su ausencia porque la compañía de ella era el único aliciente que tenía y no quería ir a la casa porque ya se encontraba pálida y ojerosa, su amiga se preocuparía y le iba a hacer preguntas. En un momento determinado vio un gatito en una esquina, tratando de contener las lágrimas con los ojos muy hinchados y perdida en su mundo de pensamientos, se arrodilló para acariciar al animalito, fue un episodio que no habrá tomado más de un minuto ya que después regresó a su departamento, a la tiranía.

¿Cuál fue su sorpresa? Que esa noche en el lavadero de la cocina vio al mismo gatito deshuesado, nuevamente Michiru estaba aprendiendo otras cosas sobre "aquello": primero que era bastante celosa y segundo, que no importaba cuantas veces saliera del departamento… la criatura la veía, ella la seguía y estaba absolutamente pendiente de todo lo que hacía.

Al día siguiente, un señor fue a la casa de la muchacha para reparar la puerta del baño ya que ella lo había llamado, lógicamente el hombre al ver lo que había pasado se asustó y llamó al conserje del edificio. Después de que repararan la puerta, el conserje interrogó a Michiru.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué es esto? –

\- No es humano… es un monstruo horroroso, sus patas traseras son mucho más pequeñas que las delanteras y tiene una fuerza terrible, destrozó la puerta con sus garras sin ninguna dificultad, cada noche se aparece aquí… ya no puedo más, a pesar de sus deformidades físicas corre muy rápido y no me deja en paz – dijo la muchacha comenzando a llorar decidiendo sincerarse con el conserje del edificio

\- Jajaja si como no, ya estas grandecita para andar con esas tonterías, se ve que estas enferma de la cabeza, niña estúpida, ¿Qué sucede, las substancias que tomas te han afectado la cabeza? te advierto una cosa tontita, si no dejas la imbecilidad y las drogas, voy a echarte a patadas de aquí – respondió el conserje burlándose y amenazando a la joven, quien cerró fuerte los ojos y apretó sus puños, llorando con más intensidad

Pero el hombre no sabía lo caro que le iba a costar el haber humillado a Michiru… el conserje amaneció al otro día con la garganta abierta en dos, era una herida enorme y cruzaba de lado a lado, además le faltaban varios dedos de las manos y lo único más horrible que la carne deshilachada y sangrante de sus extremidades, era su expresión de horror que lo acompañó hasta la muerte.

Un par de días más tarde, Haruna ya se había recuperado e invitó a salir a la chica de cabello aguamarino y ésta aceptó, ya que una salida con su mejor amiga era una buena chance de olvidar su calvario aunque sea por un rato.

Las dos amigas fueron aquella noche a uno de los boliches de la ciudad, Haru vestía un escotado y corto vestido negro y Michiru tenía otro parecido pero de color rojo. Las chicas bailaron juntas, se emborracharon y se abrazaron, no pasó nada más.

Eso fue algo bastante irresponsable por parte de Michiru, porque cuando amaneció a la mañana siguiente encontró un brazo de mujer tirado en el piso al costado de la cama, ella reconoció enseguida a quién pertenecía por el tatuaje del nombre: "Haruna" escrito en japonés… se trataba de su mejor amiga, lo recordaba porque la noche anterior se lo había visto tatuado en su brazo izquierdo.

La de cabello aguamarino sintió cómo la angustia y la desesperación se apoderaron rápidamente de ella, la única consideración que tenía era que dentro de un boliche en medio de tanta gente cómo las iba a ver el monstruo, cómo iba a mirar lo que hacían, pero no… no importaba, el mensaje estaba claro: la iba a seguir a donde fuera y no iba a tolerar que nadie más pusiera un solo dedo sobre ella.

Lo primero que hizo Michiru fue ir a donde vivía Haru a ver si alguien le podía informar en dónde estaba, un vecino le dijo que fue llevada al hospital que, ella se imagino cuál era al ser ambas de la universidad y la persona se lo confirmó. Así que sin perder tiempo hacia allí se dirigió la de cabello aguamarino y averiguó en qué parte estaba internada.

Apenas entró a la habitación, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas de una Michiru temblorosa, la pobre de su amiga estaba en un estado lamentable y con un brazo amputado. Lo único que Haruna había logrado musitar antes de quedarse dormida de nuevo por el efecto del anestésico fue que cuando llegó a su casa después de acompañarla a ella a la suya, una voz femenina le dijo: "Mi Propiedad".

Esa fue la última vez que vio con vida a su mejor amiga ya que días más tarde se enteraría de su fallecimiento, esa noticia fue devastadora para ella.

El tiempo pasó y la chica se estaba volviendo cada vez más loca, había entrado en depresión pero aprendió a aceptar su destino pasivamente, siempre asustada y siempre presa del horror y para colmo ya no tenía a Haru su única amiga, estaba completamente sola siempre sabiendo que "ella" su monstruosa ama, estaría ahí para asustarla cruelmente.

Pero durante una noche, Michiru muy pálida, con ojeras y visiblemente delgada, se había quedado hasta tarde mirando la televisión y haciendo zapping encontró un programa cómico, entonces se rió, su primera risa en semanas.

Inmediatamente notó que "aquello" gimió con dolor, eso para la chica fue una revelación impresionante, revelación que la obligó a llevar las cosas un poco más lejos, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer más nada porque la cosa ya no estaba.

La de cabello aguamarino esperó a la noche siguiente y cuando el monstruo apareció, le sopló un beso, la criatura volvió a gemir con dolor y la miró con rabia… Michiru ya sabía cómo matarla, fue así como caminó y logró colocarse detrás de la cosa. Antes de que el monstruo pudiera darse vuelta lo abrazó por detrás con mucha fuerza y empezó a besar su cabeza, notaba cómo las venas del cráneo palpitaban furiosamente mientras "aquello" gruñía y gemía pero cada vez estaba más débil, hasta que finalmente se desplomo al suelo y murió.

La muchacha no podía creer su suerte, solo lamentaba no haberlo descubierto antes pero, la pesadilla finalmente se había terminado o eso creía ella…

La mujer ignoraba que durante la noche cerca del amanecer, cuando por fin había podido conciliar un sueño decente después de tantos días, muchas pezuñas monstruosas la rodearon y una voz masculina susurrante, parecida a la de "aquello", a la de ella, a lo que fue su cruel dueña, le dijo: "Nunca te librarás de nosotros".

A continuación un lastimero grito desesperado de la pobre chica se oyó.

Michiru despertó horas, días, semanas, quizá meses después, en un lugar extraño pero claramente humano y se sentía distinta, estaba acostada en el piso sobre una alfombra pero vio una mesita de luz, un escritorio, un armario y una cama con alguien encima. Ella se desperezó lentamente y comenzó a revisar el sitio, pero entonces encontró algo delicioso sobre aquella cama…allí había un chico durmiendo, inmediatamente ella estiró una de sus largas pezuñas nuevas y apartó la sábana para a continuación despertarlo.

Cuando el chico puso la misma cara de terror que ella una vez pusiera al ver a "aquello", sintió un placer inmenso y se dispuso a repetir la historia, esta vez estando del otro lado.

 **FIN**

 **Esta Creepypasta es de autor anónimo pero es contada por Dross en You Tube, si lo desean pueden buscar el vídeo, suscribirse a su canal y seguirlo en las redes sociales, se los recomiendo.**

 **No estoy seguro aún pero es muy probable que adapte otra historia de terror más así que espérenla, mientras tanto seguiré con SMvsT: Rescate, ya falta poco para terminarlo.**

 **Desde ya gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme y les pido de favor que si les gustó este fic, me dejen un review.**

 **Me despido hasta la próxima, pásenla bien :)**


End file.
